Sonic Legends: Unmasking the Hero
by Riders
Summary: Ever wondered how Sonic became the hero he is now? In this reboot fanfiction, I take on that concept and shape my version of the emergence of our favorite blue hedgehog in part one of a trilogy series.
1. IntroductioN

So on my mind lately has been the possibility of a Sonic reboot. There were rumors of it awhile ago, and it could be a factor on why this is the most quiet Sonic has been in a long time. But, this isn't here to discuss that possibility, but rather, to present an idea that emerged from it. As summer approaches, I'm trying to find more things to do. And I've always liked the idea of seeing another alliteration of Sonic. A full head-on reboot. This is one way I could see a reboot on Sonic go.

Sonic Legends will be a trilogy fanfiction. And throughout the trilogy, we will see how Sonic goes from a nobody to the hero of the century. He will meet friends on the way, make enemies, and uncover some of the greatest things of the world. It all starts here in the first part of the trilogy, **Unmasking the Hero**.

Now, instead of explaining where this part is going to go, here's the intro/chapter one.

**Chapter 1**

The sun was beginning to set on the busy city of Station Square. Tall buildings were everywhere for its millions of inhabitants to occupy for both business and relaxation purposes. On the top of one of these buildings, laid a young blue hedgehog with the green eyes of a focused subject.

His blue quills flowed along the wind. As relaxed as he seemed to be, he was in deep thought like he usually was. He wondered why he was here. What his life had in terms of legit value. He was a hedgehog on the run, from the entire world. He let out a slow sigh, sounding tired of what he was doing. He got up, and was proceeding to move on to a new location, until something he heard caught his attention.

"Help!"

The blue hedgehog ran to where he heard the pleading cry. At the edge of the building, he looked down and took a look at the scene and commotion.

It was a dark alley, filled with trash cans and trash that was meant to go in the trash cans. In terms of objects in motion, he saw a young yellow fox surrounded by some human thugs in their usual black ski masks.

"P-please, let me go," the fox said.

"Sure, after you give us some money," one of the thugs said.

"B-but this is my parent's money..."

"Well, that's too bad."

As the yellow fox prepared for the impact, he heard unexpected noises, and saw a blue hedgehog curled up in a ball, colliding into one of the thugs unexpectedly.

"Get him!" another thug said.

The blue hedgehog wasn't to be defeated though, as he proceeded to jump into his rolled up form again, and charge into all the other thugs in a swift row. All the thugs laid on the floor aching in pain.

The yellow fox sighed deeply, and felt very grateful. "Thank you kind stranger!" he said happily.

"Just be careful next time," the hedgehog said, before beginning to leave the scene.

The yellow fox was extremely impressed with the hedgehog. Never once had he seen one so strong and fast. He had to know who this was, as he proceeded to follow him."Wow, you have some great skills! How do you do all of that?" he asked.

"Um, eat your vegetables," the blue hedgehog said sarcastically, trying to knock the fox off his trail in a subtle manner.

"I've never seen a hedgehog do all of that. I have this hedgehog friend named Amy and she can't do anything like what you just did."

"Uh-huh."

"What's your name? I'm Miles Prower, but people call me Tails!"

The blue hedgehog sighed. Realizing the fox was the persistent type, he realized he'd have to be more direct. "Look 'Tails', I saved you, you thank me, and we go our separate ways. It doesn't have to be anymore complicated than that kid."

"But..."

"Stay safe." And then the blue hedgehog dashed up the building in 0.5 seconds flat, leaving a curious fox behind. But also leaving behind a small band on the floor. It looked like the size of a wristband, and pretty cheaply made with a light blue color. Tails examined the object, seeing the name "Sonic" engraved on it.

"Sonic..."


	2. Who Is He?

The next day in Station Square seemed as normal as ever. But for Tails, it was a day of having difficulty focusing, because he could not stop thinking about the mysterious hedgehog that helped him so. Most of the people that walked by Tails when he was being bullied would just continue to walk by. In a big city like Station Square, it was hard to find people with that much courage.

Nonetheless, Tails went to Station Square Middle School with every intention to excel as much as he usually did. He walked up the small white stair case, and pushed through the heavy double doors to enter the center of learning.

"Tails!"

Tails turned around and saw that it was his friend Amy Rose. A bubbly pink hedgehog with the heart of gold. She was the kind of girl where nothing should be able to bring her day down. But interestingly enough, the one factor that isn't visible when you look at Amy is her tempter. She had quite the temper problem, and it's what kept a beautiful girl like her off the popular kids table.

"Oh, hey Amy," Tails said.

"You weren't there when I called you last night. Were you being held up on the streets again?" Amy asked.

"Well um, there's a funny story about that."

"Tails, you know I could have walked with you. Because of the you know, the new ACCESSORY I got."

"Amy, just because you have a hammer doesn't mean you can protect me."

"Wanna bet?" Amy then took out the huge hammer she now carried around. Red and yellow in color, its pretty image would make enemies feel a bit too complacent before the hammer were to carry out its final smash.

"Wait, you took it to school?"

"Doesn't it make the cutest accessory?"

Tails chuckled. "Sure Amy."

"Anyway, what's your funny story?"

Tails then proceeded to explain what had happened to him last night at sunset. He had much enthusiasm in his tone, as the words of his excitement flowed effortlessly. Tails always wanted to be the one to make an important new discovery. He was an enormous science fanatic, and any abnormalities immensely interested him.

"You saw a hedgehog do all this?" Amy asked sounding skeptical.

"I know it's crazy but it's true!"

"Well do you know who he is?"

"Um...well no, but he did leave this behind."

Tails took out the dirty wristband he found, pointing to the name that was engraved into the object.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"It's a cool name isn't it?"

"I guess so. Maybe we can look him up on the computer."

"Hmm, I guess I can't be the only person he's saved!"

It was settled. After the two finished all their classes, they would go visit the school's library and do some research on this mysterious hedgehog together. Tails did his best to keep focused on the subjects at matter, while Amy tried her best to not be annoyed with not understanding the material.

As much as he tried, Tails could not completely forget about the hedgehog. Seeing someone selflessly help him like that was a new and pleasant surprise. He didn't have to bottle up his emotions from his parents that night, because there weren't any negative feelings to bottle up. This Sonic was like this awesome comic book hero, only he wasn't a character of fiction of course.

Amy meanwhile wasn't nearly as excited, as she knew how easily excited Tails could get. But there wasn't any reason that what Tails was saying wasn't true. Besides, she wanted to play along with him anyway because it made him happy. In a place where bullies were thriving, constantly beheading the weak, these wild adventures are what kept Tails going. She couldn't help it. _Can I really believe there's a hedgehog out there who attacked people rolled up in a ball and ran at the speed of light? _Amy was a good friend of Tails, and would do anything to keep him happy.

When school finally passed by, the two friends immediately met up in the library. Its bland tastes in color was made up with the rows of books that lied throughout the entire area, each one adding its own color to the room. Well, it did for Tails anyway. To Amy, it only made the library even less desirable.

The two grabbed a computer and Tails immediately began searching.

"What are you going to even search?" Amy asked.

"Don't you remember who my dad works for Amy?" Tails asked.

"Of course I know your dad works for the pres..."

"Shh!" Tails suddenly said. "It's a secret."

"Right, sorry." Amy blushed a bit. It was surprisingly easy to forget how Tails' dad was an important person to the most powerful person in the world. But Tails himself doesn't get many details on his father's job, and what he is told makes little sense to him. All Tails was told was his father was very important. Tails had tried to learn more in the past, but his computer skills were still in development being a twelve year old.

"Anyway, he has access to this country's database of its citizens. And I know the password to my dad's account."

"He didn't just give it to you did he?"

"Of course not. I just know a little too much about my dad." Tails typed some more and then a look of satisfaction came to his face. "There, we're in. Now to search for...Sonic...male hedgehog."

The two awaited for the results. Many male hedgehogs with the name Sonic came up, but Tails immediately recognized the Sonic he was looking for.

"There he is!" Tails clicked and took a look at this person's profile. But one fact on it immediately took both of their eyes.

"Wanted by GUN?" Amy asked.

"But...he helped me last night," Tails stated. "Surely he didn't do anything bad."

GUN was the country's powerhouse military service. Which contained all sorts of divisions directed to one of the major crisis that plagued the country. So to think that this Sonic was one of them only intrigued the two even more. So they continued to read on. Sonic's profile was not too long. He was found on the streets by an orphan mother. So his parents were unknown. He stayed in the Roseland Home until age 5 where he ran away when he found out...

"The government wants to do tests on him," Tails said.

"Because he could do what you saw him do," Amy concluded.

"Apparently before he ran away, he ruined the orphan home when he destroyed it with his mysterious powers. If he did find out he would be tested, it's no wonder he ran away."

"And he was never seen since."

"His speed must make it easy to run away. But imagine not being able to settle down and live life for ten years..."

Amy still had difficulty digesting that Tails was not kidding, and that there really was this mysterious hedgehog out there. A hedgehog that was still in this city. Amy couldn't find herself looking away from the picture. Those brave green eyes, that muscular body, and the lush, cool, blue spikes, with the face of a warrior. A smile crept to Amy's face as her heart began pumping rapidly.

"Amy?"

"W-what?" Amy asked realizing how far off her mind just wandered off.

"Do you want to help me find-"

"YES! Let's find this guy now!" Amy then began to run out of the library at a speed faster then what Tails was used to.

"But what about our homework?"

"It can wait!"


	3. Coffee Shop

Station Square had a plate for everyone to go to. This included some nice homey coffee shops, where many individuals make trips to to either hang out with others, get work done, or to just get some peace and quiet.

That third reason was being applied to one that had been going to one of the quieter shops for years. He often came in wearing his brown leather coat, showing off his bald head and light brown mustache, but at the same time hiding his very distinguishable stomach. Although when he would sit down, his stomach would ever so slightly push against the coat.

Everytime this man came to this local coffee shop, he had the face of a very focused thinker. When he came to the shop, he was always in his own little world thinking about something that was usually pretty far off from what the others around him are assuming. He barely spoke, and tries to quickly end conversations people start with him.

"Here's your drink sir," said a female fox employee. She came over to the table with a brown cup that had a black lid on top of it. She handed it to the man's hand, who took it from her slowly, and immediately noticed something wrong with his usual order. "This is cold."

"What? It's like boiling hot, I spilled some of it on my hand, I should know!"

"I like mine at 150 degrees Fahrenheit."

"...are you feeling alright?"

"Look you little brat, you're obviously new here and have no idea what customer service is. But just ask anyone else and they'll guide your puny little mind to the completion of this oh so difficult task."

The man was right. The female fox just had to ask one of her fellow co-workers what to do and she realized how much of a regular this man really was. An older female human came and gave the man his boiling hot drink, wearing the necessary gloves so she wouldn't be screaming in pain before she let it go.

"Here ya go Ivo," the woman said.

"Thanks Shirley," the man named Ivo said, as Shirley walked away. He drank his precious order with no expression of pain on his face. Not even a single twinge. Through his dark blue sunglasses, Ivo could see the female fox talk to Shirley with much curiosity. Everyone wondered how Ivo could drink such a hot beverage, but they were all too afraid to ask. That's the way he liked it. He always liked a sense of control.

As Ivo enjoyed his beverage, another customer came in that was not so regular. It was none other than that blue hedgehog, Sonic. Looking exactly the same as he did the night before, he took a seat at the counter where people could have conversations with the very social employees. Sonic sat in front of a large green crocodile about twice his size.

"Yo Vector," Sonic said.

The green crocodile immediately put down the glass he was polishing to look at the person who called his name. He looked a few years older than Sonic, and as confident as crocodiles usually came.

"Sonic! Long time no see," Vector greeted shaking Sonic's hand.

"Do you still serve my usual?"

"Well technically we do, at night. But just for you I'll fix it up!"

Vector only took two minutes to make Sonic his drink. Sonic began to drink it, and tried to catch up with his old friend.

"So Sonic, are they still chasing you?" Vector asked.

"They're always going to Vector," Sonic said. "But I'm starting to feel like they're getting tired."

"Well you are the fastest thing on the planet kid."

"It's been a long time since I could just walk around the streets like this."

"Maybe that means you could try to settle down Sonic."

Sonic liked the idea of being able to settle down. Being on the run for years without being able to have many sustaining relationships often took a toll on Sonic. Just once, Sonic wanted things to change up and be able to stay in one place. "I guess but what could I do around here Vector? The government has basically made it impossible for me to do anything outside of running. With the amount of personal info you need to give out to get any job these days, or go to school."

"Well I haven't heard many good things about either of those things to be honest bud."

Sonic chuckled. "I guess after ten years, the general public forgets about you. So maybe I'll be able to stick around for awhile."

"You know, that's good Sonic. I've missed ya round these parts. You're welcome to bunk with me and Charmy."

"You're still housing that bee?"

"Well I did mean it when I said I was going to mold him in my image Sonic!"

Sonic chuckled again. He thought it was funny the idea of Vector trying to mold someone in his image. But Vector definitely was much like a father figure to Sonic, so Sonic didn't see any real objection coming up to his mind when he thought of Charmy. It's been a long time since he had seen Charmy though. Sonic wondered how the now six year old is turning out. "I'd love to bunk with ya Vector. I'm gonna go out and grab a chili dog for dinner but I'll be back in a bit."

Sonic gave Vector his glass and hopped off his seat. He was walking towards the entrance then until be bumped into Ivo, who was about to leave as well.

"Oh, sorry dude," Sonic said as he walked pass him.

Ivo groaned as Sonic walked away, and exited the shop as well.


End file.
